Lilly Evans och det gyllende sigilet
by Obana
Summary: Det här är en historia om Lilly Evans och hennes sjätte år på hogwarts, då allting inte blir riktigt som hon tänkt sig. Den handlar om hennes äventyr, glädjeämnen och såklart hennes missöden Kärlek i överflöd och andra tonårsproblem :P
1. Chapter 1

Det var en sommarmorgon i början av juli och lugnet låg för tillfället som ett tjockt bomullstäcke över det lilla bostadsområdet utanför Cambridge, där den här berättelsen tar sin början. De flesta invånarna hade åkt iväg till sina arbeten och de som hade tagit semester för året verkade ta sig en någorlunda välförtjänad sovmorgon. Om folket tog denna sovmorgon på grund av att de ville skaka av sig årets slit, för att de ville glömma de senaste årens oförklarliga händelser eller helt enkelt för att de inte hade något bättre för sig, kan nog ingen veta. Fastän man kanske borde gissa på att det sista alternativet skulle kunna vara den övervägande orsaken. Vad som än var anledningen till att de sov eller stannade inne, kunde det i vilket fall som helst inte vara vädret. Solen sken redan, högt däruppe, från en molnfri, blå himmel och fåglarna kvittade så vackert att den lätta brisen, den som dansade sig fram mellan husväggarna, lätt kunde tas för vindens egen lilla sång, som om den var oförmögen att hålla tyst, nu när fåglarna hade så roligt i sin sjungande sommarglädje. Grönskan stod att se från varje liten skogsdunge och tomtrabatt och på de gamla gatorna, de som var gjorda av kullersten, letade sig grönt gräs upp i springorna. Fast det var grönskande och vackert överallt var det ett av husen som strålade av sommar mer än något annat hus i grannskapet. Ett hus som med all säkerhet skulle ha fått allas blickar på sig, det vill säga; om folk hade varit vakna och gått förbi. Huset var gammalt och gjort av trä men renoverat på ett utomordentligt sätt, det var målat i en vitgrå nyans, men träplankorna på knutarna av huset var målade i helgrått. De stora fönstren inramades av trälister som var målade i samma färg som husknutarna och upp till huset var det två trappsteg av sten. Fastän huset var vackert i sig var det inte huset som skulle ha fått folk att stanna till. Det var trädgården som skulle ha gjort att även folk från trakten, sådant folk som gick förbi där varenda dag skulle kunna stanna till och blinka förvånat. Trädgården var en kaskad av färger, som ett fyrverkeri som aldrig tycktes sluta smattra. Mitt i trädgården stod två fullt blommande japanska körsbärsträd och under dem blommade hundratals blommor som mycket få människor kunde namnen på. I en kant att trädgården stod en ståtlig ek som bredde ut sin krona flera meter och också under den växte mystiska växter som skrek i starka färger, men som på något underligt vis inte alls skar sig mot de andra klara färgerna i resten av trädgården. Klängväxter av alla dess slag klättrade över husets väggar och snörde sig runt stolparna vid trappen upp till huset. Vad som såg ut som vita rosor, fast dessa verkade ha lite taggigare kronblad och en sällsam skiftning i lila bildade en helt magisk upplevelse där de snörde ihop sig med klängväxterna på huset. Ett av bladen på en särskild mörkgrön växt trevade sig så långt upp längs husväggen att den snuddade vid fönsterglaset till ett av övervåningens sovrum, då den sjungande vinden svepte till det. Innanför fönsterglaset, mitt i det sovrummet som bladet sveptes mot log en alldeles speciell flicka och sov. Hennes bleka armar låg slött böjda över det tunna vita täcket, men ögonen rörde sig fram och tillbaka under ögonlocken, precis som hon såg någonting ingen annan såg…

Vinden piskade gräset så att det svajade i böljande gröna vågor över de stora ängarna. Plötsligt kom en hund framspringande bakom en kulle, den svarta och vita pälsen på hunden gled nästan ihop med gräset då vinden fick dem att gunga i samma sorts vågor. Sedan ändrade vinden riktning och hunden blev tydlig igen. En gäll vissling hördes bakom kullen och hunden stannade omedelbart. Den vände sig om och fäste de intelligenta mörka ögonen på kullens topp. När ingenting hände sprang hunden uppför kullen igen och försvann utom synhåll. Strax kunde man se den igen, denna gång åtföljd av en gammal man. Den gamle mannen hade buskigt gråvitt skägg och hår, fastän håret knappt syntes under en platt gubbkeps. Hans skarpa ljusbruna ögon följde ängarna och tårades av blåsten då han ansträngde sig för att se. Han tyckte sig ändå kunna urskilja vad som skulle kunna vara någon slags byggnad längre bort, vid sidan av en stor mörk skog.

Mannen talade uppmuntrande till hunden, för där kunde de säkert söka skydd mot vad som verkade kunna bli en ganska otrevlig storm. Han böjde sig framåt, fast besluten att ta upp kampen mot vinden som ansträngde sig för att dra honom tillbaka. Den gamla mannen förlorade all känsla för tid och till en början kändes det som om han inte alls kom närmare den plats han sett uppifrån kullen, men efter vad som kändes som evigheter kunde mannen skymta den lilla byggnaden. Han började gå framåt med vad som kändes som nya krafter i benen, när han tänkte på värme och kanske till och med lite mat till hans redan skrikande mage, men när han såg upp mot byggnaden senare, då han kommit på tillräckligt nära håll för att även kunna se den i det nu fallande duggregnet som fördunklade hans syn, såg han att byggnaden måste vara någon slags ruin. Han hjärta tyngdes, en ruin skulle inte kunna göra honom torr, inte heller kunde han tigga till sig mat då den antagligen var helt obebodd. Fastän, sa han till sig själv, det var enda platsen att söka skydd på, helt säkert fanns det inte något annat hus på flera mils avstånd och i en ruin skulle han åtminstone få lite skydd mot vinden, och förhoppningsvis tak över huvudet också, det vill säga om taket nu var helt. Han fortsatte att gå, men när han nådde utkanten av skogen hände något underligt. Mannen stannade upp, helt omtöcknad i huvudet, en dimma verkade sänka sig över honom och för en stund fick han ett konstigt, tomt ansiktsutryck och…och plötsligt kom han ihåg,… han hade en dotter! Det var hennes födelsedag idag, hur hade han kunnat glömma det!. Hon var den ända han brydde sig om, den ända han hade och nu hade han glömt bort hennes födelsedag! Mannen kände sig hemsk. Han var tvungen att gå tillbaka, han skulle åka till henne direkt. Han såg upp på himlen och tänkte på henne. Hon bodde i London nu, det var sex år sedan hon flyttat dit… men, tanken flög genom mannens medvetande. Hon skulle ha skickat ett kort först, ett sådant där fint inbjudningskort och allt, som hon gjort själv. Han kunde inte minnas att hon skickat något, fast hon alltid brukade göra det, hon var en händig flicka hon, duktig på att måla och smart var hon också. Aldrig att hon skulle ha glömt bort att skicka det. Fast… tänkte han sedan, det skulle ju ha kunnat komma bort på posten. Mannen började gå vägen tillbaka, men plötsligt, när han passerat skogen och var ute på ängen igen gnagde sig en tanke in i honom. Han skulle inte överleva om han gick tillbaka. Ängarna bredde sig ut framför honom, det var en lång vägg att gå och han var redan helt utmattad. För stunden var hans högsta dröm att träffa sin dotter, så fast han någonstans förstod att han skulle dö i försöket började han gå den långa vägen tillbaka.

Innan han hunnit gå mer än några steg, stack det till i handen, han såg ner på den. Där var hans hund, hon hade grävt in käkarna i handen på honom och blodet sipprade ut under läderhandsken han bar. Först hade han bara känt det svagt, för hans tankar var som tvunget fixerade vid hans dotter och hans önskan om att få se henne var så djup att han var som avskuren från omvärlden, men när han såg hunden bita sig fast var det som om han vaknade upp. Plötsligt kände han smärtan i full styrka. Han skrek till och skakade av sig hunden, svor högt åt henne och såg sig om. Nu förstod han hur dåraktigt han handlat. Det var såklart att han inte kunde gå tillbaka. Hans ända chans låg i att söka skydd i ruinen. Han gick åter mot ruinen, men när han var i utkanten av skogen slogs han igen av sin straka önskan om att vända tillbaka och åka till sin dotter. Han bekämpade den, tvingade sig själv att fortsätta mot ruinen och försökte att inte lyssna till alla snurrande tankar i sitt huvud. Mannen stod tillslut nedanför ruinen och fastän han borde ha gått in direkt kunde han inte låta bli att se upp på den och förundras. Ruinen var större än han först hade trott. Långt bortifrån, uppe på kullen

hade han föreställt sig att det bara var en liten byggnad, att det var därför han aldrig sätt den då han kollat igenom kartor över det här området. Att fyrkanten som skulle markera en byggnad helt enkelt var så liten att han hade missat den, även fast han måste erkänna att han blivit ganska besviken på sig själv över att ha gjort ett sådant misstag, med tanke på vilken erfarenhet han hade av kartor. Nu förstod han att ruinen han stod framför inte alls hade varit utsatt på någon av kartorna. Ruinen verkade nästan uråldrig, mossa och lavar smög sig runt stenarna som utgjorde väggarna i ruinen och man kunde se sprickor och raserade stenbitar överallt. Eftersom mannen inte hade något annat val, än att antingen gå in i ruinen eller stå ute i kylan struntade han i den murkna gamla träskylten som hängde över ingången. På den stod det tre enkla ord som skulle ha fått de flesta att vända om; **Risk för ras**. Mannen däremot, böjde sig lite för att komma under skylten och gick sedan några steg in i ruinen varpå det hördes en hög knall. Mannen blinkade och spärrade sedan upp ögonen av förvåning. Framför honom stod plötsligt en kvinna som verkade ha uppenbarat sig direkt ur tomma luften. Hon var medelålders, hade ett strängt ansiktsutryck och var tillräckligt lång för att nå honom till hakan även fast mannen var ganska lång då han verkligen sträckte på sig, vilket han gjorde för tillfället för att kvinnan inte skulle förstå hur rädd han var.

För han hade lärt sig att man såg mer självsäker ut om man stod rakt. En stund såg de bara på varandra, sedan knyckte kvinnan på nacken så att hennes korpsvarta hår blänkte till på den strama knuten hon satt upp det i och hon sa "Räck mig din vänstra hand." Mannen tvekade, han studerade kvinnan igen. Hennes konstiga klädnad var silvergrå och en lång mantel hängde över hennes axlar. Plötsligt suckade hon och sa om igen "Räck mig din vänstra hand, jag ska inte skada dig, tvärtom." Motvilligt gjorde han som den underliga kvinnan sa, men han var på sin vakt. Det smärtade i hans vänstra hand då han sträckte den mot kvinnan, för det var i hans vänstra hand hunden hade bitit honom. Kvinnan tog tag i hans handled för att inte skada handen mer och drog sakta och försiktigt av honom hans läderhandske. Hennes smala mun drogs ihop i ett sammanbitet utryck då hon såg på handen som hade tydliga bitmärken och som blödde kraftigt. Kvinnan skakade på huvudet, letade med handen innanför klädnaden och drog fram en lång smal pinne. Hon pekade på såren i handen och viskade någonting varvid en kall känsla spred sig i handen. Manen drog förskräckt tillbaka den och stirrade skrämt på kvinnan. Konstigt nog log kvinnan mot honom, en snabb men märkbar böjning av hennes smala mun. "Jag är ledsen att jag skrämmer er, men ni har skadat er och jag är rädd att det ligger på mitt ansvar att ta hand om folk som förirrat sig in på ja, ..dessa marker för tillfället. Det är fullt upp på ministeriet förstår ni, så de kan inte skicka kontrollvakter längre… och", kvinnan sade allt detta mycket fort och såg sedan märkbart irriterat på honom som om allt var hans fel och som om hon inte kunde tro att hon stod här och pratade med honom om… vad det nu var hon pratat om. Kvinnan suckade igen och sa sedan "Jag tänker ta dig till Mungos sjukhus för att se till dina sår, jag kan inte läka så djupa sår bättre än såhär och vi måste ända få ditt minne rade... jag menar." Hon gjorde en paus, harklade sig och sa sedan "men det kan kännas lite konstigt för er, vi kommer nämligen resa med spöktransferans, det går fortast så. Mannen visste inte vad han skulle tro och förvirrad som han var såg han ner på sin skadade hand istället. Han ryckte till av förvåning, kanterna av hans förut helt öppna sår verkade ha flyttat sig närmare varan och handen hade nästan slutat blöda helt. Han såg upp på kvinnan som stått och betraktat honom och en djup misstanke spred sig genom hans kropp, fastän han aldrig trott på magi i hela sitt liv var det någonting väldigt underligt med den där "pinnen" som hon ägde. Kvinnan såg på honom och sa sedan "Jag har bråttom, så vi måste ge oss av." Hon tog tag i hans friska hand och sedan omvälvdes de av mörker.

Detta var alltså mitt första kapitel ;) har aldrig skrivit en fanfiction förut heller för den delen, hoppas ni tyckte om det, fast starten alltid är segast i mina berättelser..men jag kan säga att det blir mer spännande ju längre fram man kommer! Kommentera gärna :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly Evans kom sakta tillbaka till verkligheten. Solen sken in genom springorna på

hennes neddragna persienner och solstrålarna som träffade Lilly kittlade hennes ansikte. Hon blundade för att inte få solen i ögonen då den flög i vackra gyllengula cirklar över hennes hud. Cirklarna av solstrålar på hennes ansikte fick det att se ut som om hon hade extra fräknar på den redan något fräkniga huden. Hon funderade över drömmen hon haft. Hon hade drömt samma dröm ända sen hon var liten, men det var inte fören nu hon förstod den. För nu hade hon äntligen sett slutet på drömmen. Den gamla ruinen som hon sett i sina drömmar var helt enkelt hennes skola, så som mugglarna såg den; människor utan magiska krafter. Lilly gick nämligen på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom och var en mycket begåvad häxa därtill. Hon log för sig själv, samtidigt som hon var irriterad på att hon inte kommit på det tidigare. Det var klart att Hogwarts måste vara förtrollat för att mugglarna inte skulle komma i närheten av skolan, ändå förstod hon inte fullt ut varför hon drömt den här drömmen ända sen hon var liten. Att hon såg Hogwarts som en ruin istället för det praktfulla slott det egentligen var gjorde henne lite illa till mods. Hon skämdes inte över hennes bakgrund, men samtidigt kände hon sig ibland lite utanför på grund av att hon var en såkallad mugglarfödd. Det innebar att hennes mamma och pappa var mugglare men fött ett barn; henne, som hade magiska krafter. Hon hade växt upp som en mugglare och var därför inte lika insatt i den magiska världen som en häxa eller trollkarl som växt upp i den magiska världen var. Det märktes inte så mycket längre att hon var mugglarfödd, och på så vis okunnig i vissa magiska begrepp, för hon hade gått ut Hogwarts femte läsår för inte mer än några veckor sen, men ändå var det vissa tillfällen då hon kände sig helt utanför trollkarlsvärlden, en värld hon kämpat i fem år för att försöka förstå allt om. Lilly var duktig i skolan och i hemlighet var det här en av anledningarna, hon ville inte att någon skulle kunna säga att hon inte var en tillräckligt duktig häxa bara för att hon var mugglarfödd. Drömmen fick henne att tänka på sitt påbrå extra mycket därför att hon sett samma sak som den där gamla mugglaren gjort, en ruin och inte ett slott. Fast nu visste hon att den där ruinen var Hogwarts, hon hade förstått det ända sen kvinnan uppenbarade sig. Kvinnan var nämligen hennes lärare i förvandlingskonst på Hogwarts, men också föreståndare för hennes elevhem. Hennes namn var Minerva McGonagall och Lilly beundrade henne djupt för hennes skicklighet i ämnet hon lärde ut och för att hon alltid behandlade alla rättvist och lika. Det var konstigt att professor McGonagall skulle ha blivit satt på vakttjänst, men vad var det nu hon sagt? … någonting om att det var fullt upp på ministeriet och att det inte gick att gå tag på kontrollvakter längre. Lilly funderade vidare, så Hogwarts betalade alltså ministeriearbetare för vakttjänst. Det hade hon aldrig tänkt på förut, men om det nu var så var det fullt förklarligt att lärarna ställde upp på vakttjänstenlärarna på Hogwarts fått gå in och ta hand om vakttjänsten. Det senaste året hade kommit och gått, ännu mer förödande än de andra mörka åren. Paniken och rädslan tyngde hela trollkarlsvärlden, ja den påverkade till och med mugglarna, även om de såklart inte var medvetna om varför alla morden och "olyckorna" skedde. Trolldomsministeriet hade fullt upp och om det stämde att de inte kunde avvara kontrollvakter till Hogwarts längre så var det verkligen illa. McGonagall på vakttjänst, det var ändå en nästan absurd tanke. Lilly kunde se professor McGonagall ansikte tydligt framför sig, men den stränga minen ansiktet gav henne fick henne att vakna till. Hon kunde ju inte på alvar lita till någonting hon drömt. Visst hade hon hört talas om sanndrömmar, ja till och med läst en bok om dem under sitt tredje år, men varför skulle just den här drömmen vara en sanndröm? Dessutom hade hon aldrig tidigare visat några som helst tecken på att drömma sanndrömmar tidigare.

Det var bara den här ända drömmen som hon inte kunde placera in som en av sina vanliga drömmar. De vanligaste brukade oftast handla om något som; att hon glömt att betala The Daily Prophet och fick hatbrev från tidningen efter sig, brev som kanske till och med bombarderade henne med stora pappersbokstäver, vilket skulle kunna sluta med att hon gömde sig i en stor gul sko, eller någon annan normal tonårsdröm. Drömmen om ruinen, eller om Hogwarts rättare sagt kändes nästan kusligt verklig och innan, precis då Lilly hade vaknat hade hon inte tvekat ett dugg på att den var det…

Lilly gäspade och sträckte på sig, det fanns ingen anledning att fundera över någonting hon inte skulle få svar på. Dessutom kurrade hennes mage ljudligt. Fastän solen bländade henne slog hon upp två mandelformade ögon och blottade två ljusgrönt färgade irisar som omringades av ljusa men långa och vackert böjda ögonfransar. Lilly satte sig upp och drog fingrarna genom sitt tjocka och mörkröda hår innan hon satte ner fötterna på det lätt kyliga, ljusa trägolvet för att sedan dra på sig ett par luddiga lilla tofflor. Iförd ett vitt nattlinne med stjärnor gick hon sedan mot dörren, men precis innan hon skulle ha satt handen på dörrhandtaget hörde hon röster utifrån. Lilly stannade upp och gick istället fram till fönstret. Hon böjde sig över skrivbordet, som stod precis under fönstret och drog isär några av de mörkbruna persienstängerna för att kika ut, i försöket att se råkade hon stöta till ett ställ med fjäderpennor så att de ströddes ut över det redan överfulla skrivbordet. Lilly svor tyst, struntade i röran och drog upp persiennerna helt istället. Hon kisade. Där nere, i trädgården stod Lillys mamma och pratade med den granne som Lilly tyckte sämst om i grannskapet. Gizelda Fagyas var en gammal dam i femtioårsåldern som tydligt verkade tro att hon var bättre än någon annan i området där de bodde. Hon gick jämt runt med näsan i vädret och trots att den smala, spetsiga näsan egentligen pekade rakt nedåt, böjde hon på nacken så mycket bakåt då hon gick, att andra människor alltid antog att hon hade en helt missbildad uppnäsa. Det långa, tunna håret som hon satte upp i en lika missbildad hårknut, som aldrig äns skulle kunna jämföra sig med professor McGonagalls eleganta knut, var med all säkerhet färgat ljusblont för att dölja grånaden som började komma vid Gizeldas ålder. Kinderna verkade sugas in i munnen på henne, så smala var de, och huden runt munnen var så rynkig att Lilly blev överraskad varje gång hon insåg att Gizelda faktisk hade ett par tänder kvar. Lillys mamma stod med ryggen åt fönstret och pratade med Gizelda över staketet. Staketet runt Lillys hus såg i och för sig mer ut som en liten mur då Hundrova och murgröna slingrade sig så tätt runt varandra att man på många platser inte såg staketet överhuvudtaget och Lilly kunde inte låta bli att tänka den otrevliga tanken att hon inte skulle vilja stå närmare Gizelda än på andra sidan en liten mur och att hennes mammas förkärlek till allting som växte lönade sig bra för en gång skull.

Det var konstigt att de stod där och pratade, hennes mamma och Gizelda, för vad Lilly mindes var hennes mamma fortfarande sur på Gizelda sedan hon suttit barnvakt åt Lillys och hennes storasyster, Petunia då de var små. Gizelda hade nämligen råkat glömma kvar Petunia i snabbköpet dit hon tagit dem för att handla. Nu på senare tid önskade Lilly nästan att Petunia eller "Unni" som Lilly kallat henne då de var små, inte hade hittats den där kvällen på snabbköpet. Hon vände sakta blicken från fönstret till sitt rum. Det stod en hel del normala saker där inne. Den stora sängen i mitten av rummet tog upp en stor del av golvytan och de knöliga lakanen fick rummet att se stökigare ut än det var. Garderoben var vanlig, helvit med en dörrknopp i mässing som matchade till skrivbordet och sängbordet som också de var vita med lustigt formade mässingsknoppar till handtag. Byrån var av trä och vackert snidad i en böj utåt och den blankputsade ytan glänste så mycket i morgonljuset att Lilly kunde se en förvrängd bild av sig själv i den, där den stod på andra sidan rummet. Fast det var också allt "normalt" med rummet. På hennes skrivbord låg fjäderpennorna hon haft ut tidigare tillsammans med pergamentrullar, en halvfärdig läxa i försvar mot svartkonster, bläckflaskor och en av Lillys favoritböcker som hette _Förhäxningens konst_ och var skriven av _Darma Headingfield_. På golvet låg ett exemplar av den senaste The Daily Prophet(en tidning om nyheter ur trollkarlsvärlden) som hon ännu inte lagt in i tidningsstället hon hade vid skrivbordet. Den stora, svarta kofferten som stod vid dörren var fylld med alla saker hon ännu inte packat upp efter att han återvänt hem från Hogwarts; trolldomsböcker de ändvände i undervisningen, sitt trollspö, böcker hon själv köpt för att lära sig mer, klädnader som hennes mamma ännu inte tvättat och brev hennes föräldrar skickat till henne då hon gick på skolan. På byrån stod ett smyckeskrin där hon visste att hon hade ett förtrollat halsband som ändrade färg för att passa kläderna man hade på sig.

Sedan gled hennes blick över sängbordet där en oval spegel stod på en ram av fem vita spindelben. Hon kunde inte låta bli att le när hon hörde små mjuka andetag komma från spegeln och hon antog att spegeln sov djupt. Spegeln var ytterligare en ovanlig sak i hennes rum, hon hade köpt den i Diagongränden under sitt andra besök där. Då hon skulle börja sitt andra år på Hogwarts visste hon att hon skulle behöva besöka Diagongränden igen för att inhandla sina skolböcker och diverse andra skoltillbehör som behövdes för skolstarten. Hon hade sparat sina pengar länge för hon skulle ha köpt en uggla så hon kunde skicka brev till sina vänner över loven och till sin familj under skoltiden. Fast Lilly hade aldrig köpt en uggla, istället gick hon förbi en spegel, en spegel med vita spindelben. Hon hade gått förbi Gillian som spegeln hette, eller Jill som Lilly nu kallade henne och tagit henne för en helt vanlig spegel då hon aldrig sett en talande spegel tidigare. Lilly hade kasstat en snabb blick på sin spegelbild då hon gått förbi och Jill, som hade varit på ett ovanligt vresigt humör den där dagen fräst åt henne att "Du var mig allt en fräck unge som stirrar på mig fast jag inte har några ögon att stirra så där fult tillbaka med." Lilly hade blivit jättechokad, men hon hade fascinerats så av att en spegel kunde tala att hon gått fram och pratat med Jill. Ända sedan den dagen hade Lilly haft en ganska ovanlig vän i henne. Det var klart att en magisk spegel aldrig skulle kunna ersätta någon av Lillys "riktiga" vänner, men Jill var ändå en ovanligt snäll och omtänksam talande spegel(det vill säga när man väl lärt känna henne)och Lilly hade vant sig vid att alltid kunna prata med henne. Lillys bästa vänner tyckte också om Jill och på något konstigt sätt hade Jill hittat en plats i Lillys kompisgäng. Lilly suckade djupt, då hon fortfarande hade sin storasyster, Petunia i ett mörkt hörn av sina tankar. Lillys storasyster hade vad Lilly visste inte äns stuckigt in en tå innanför tröskeln till Lillys rum på fem långa år. Enda sedan den där dagen då Lilly hade fått sitt brev om att hon var intagen på Hogwarts hade det funnits en iskall kyla mellan henne och hennes syster. Petunia verkade hata allt som hade med magi och ovanliga saker att göra, vilket fick resultatet att Lilly hamnade överst på hennes lista för hatobjekt. Lilly hade aldrig riktigt förstått varför Petunia börjat bete sig så annorlunda mot henne, men någonstans på vägen av petunias totalignorerade, hennes pikar eller nervärderande gliringar mot Lilly(som hon såklart aldrig använde i närheten av deras föräldrar) hade Lilly börjat tycka illa om henne tillbaks. Egentligen ville Lilly inte bråka med sin syster och en del gånger hade Lilly försökt att övertala Petunia att magi inte alls "var så farligt"(vilket Petunia verkade tro) och att de "åtminstone kunde försöka vara vänner" eller i alla fall "uppföra sig hyfsat mot varandra". Dessvärre hade Petunia inte alls brytt sig om Lillys försök att sluta fred med henne, hon hade istället uppfört sig värre efter varje gång Lilly försökt att anstränga sig. Lilly vaknade upp ur sina funderingar av en hög snarkning från Jill på sängbordet och hon beslutade att hon lika gärna kunde gå ner och äta frukost. Hon tassade nerför trappan i sina lila tofflor och drog med handen över det mörka trappräcket i trä då hon gick. Trappan ledde direkt ner till familjen Evans kök och när Lilly kom ner stod hennes pappa i full färd med att laga frukost till sig själv. Lilly log mot hans rygg "Så du tog också sovmorgon idag pappa." John Evans vände sig om och besvarade hennes leende med vita tänder och glädjefyllda ögon "Det är skönt att ha dig hemma igen gumman och ja, det gjorde jag faktisk, även en hårt arbetande lagergubbe måste kunna ta ut några dagar ledigt". Han blinkade på ett skämtfullt sätt och rufsade till Lillys hår då hon gick förbi honom fram till ett av köksskåpen. Hennes pappa slog sig ner vid bordet och tog upp dagens tidning samtidigt som han drack sitt vanliga morgonkaffe. Mackan han brett åt sig låg bortglömd kvar på köksdisken, så Lilly tog den och satte sig mitt emot honom. Hon tog en tugga, men han reagerade inte på att hon tagit hans macka, han drog bara fingrarna genom sitt bruna hår och fortsatte läsa spalterna för jobbansökningar. Lilly ryckte på axlarna för sig själv och fortsatte äta samtidigt som hon tänkte på att hon nog växt en del, för hennes pappa verkade inte fullt så lång längre, även om han var 1.92.

"John." Lillys mammas röst svävade in genom den öppna bakdörren som ledde ut till trädgården. "John" hennes mammas steg kom närmare, tills hon tillslut stod i dörröppningen och såg in på dem. När hon såg Lilly log hon varmt. Hennes dansande rödblonda lockar hängde nästan ända ned till slutryggen och trots att hon var 52 år såg hon ung ut. Som vanligt när hon varit i trädgården hade hon jordiga snickarjeans på sig och hennes kinder var tydligt röda, fast man skulle tycka att nyansen skulle synas mindre nu när hon redan blivit så brun av solen. "Ja, vad är det?" Lillys pappa hade tagit ögonen från spalterna och såg nu frågande på Lillys mamma. Ellen fnittrade förtjust på ett "jag vet nått som inte ni vet" sätt och log ännu bredare. "Ni kan aldrig gissa vem jag just pratade med."

"Vad sägs som någon av de där farliga, giftiga växterna du har planterat i min trädgård?" John log ironiskt. Lilly som ju visste svaret försökte att inte se alltför självbelåten ut då hon svarade "Gizelda Fagyas." Hennes mamma tappade hakan, men samlade sig snabbt och såg på Lilly med en låtsad irriterad blick. "Jasså", hon pekade med fingret mot Lilly, "Du spionerar på din egen familj nu va?"

"Vad sa hon då?" Lillys pappa verkade angelägen om att få samtalet överstökat så att han kunde gå tillbaka till tidningen. "Åh, i början sa hon det vanliga, pratade på om växter och försökte få ur mig hur jag gjorde för att hålla min trädgård så fin, hon har blivit riktigt misstänksam på senare dar, nästan som om hon tror att jag håller på med nått fuffens." Hon log oskyldigt och Lillys pappa himlade med ögonen. Lilly log tillbaks, något fuffens var det alltid tänkte hon och i tanken log hon skadeglatt åt Gizeldas förvirrade min, men Lilly hade noga sätt till att ingenting var olagligt. Eftersom Lillys mamma var så intresserad av växter hade Lilly hjälpt henne lite på traven. Det fanns väldigt många effektiva _magiska _gödselsorter att köpa i trollkarlsbutiker och ända sedan Lilly börjat på Hogwarts hade familjen Evans trädgård varit en blandning av vanliga och magiska växter, som alla hade fått lite magisk hjälp att växa till sig på. Lilly bävade sig ändå ibland för att de skulle behöva svara på frågan hur det kom sig att det kunde växa ögontröst, solrosor, tidlösa och många andra växter i överflöd under den stora eken, för där fick de ju faktiskt ingen sol. Desamma gällde frågan om hur det kunde växa så många växter så tätt ihop, utan att några växt verkade dö av vattenbrist. Den sista frågan hade ett granbarn faktiskt frågat Lilly om en gång, men Lilly hade bara ryck på axlarna och sagt att deras hus troligtvis hade en liten sjö under sig. Som tur var nog hade barnet, som inte var mer än sju då, bara nickat förundrat. Det hade alltså sina svårigheter att ha en magisk trädgård, men samtidigt var magi så härligt att Lilly inte kunde låta bli att köpa någon ny spännande planta åt hennes mamma varje gång hon kom hem. Lillys hörde hennes röst och drogs tillbaka till nuet, "Men sedan sa hon att hon bara var på återbesök här och jag förstod ingenting, så jag frågade och tydligen bor hon inte här längre." Lillys mamma log triumferande. Lillys pappa höjde däremot på ena ögonbrynet och såg frågande ut. "Så du menar att vi inte har märk att en sådan irriterande granne har bytt bo?."

"Tänk efter själv John, jag hade inte sätt henne på en vecka och när jag tänker efter vet jag faktiskt inte äns vart hon bor, eller bodde rättare sagt, hon har ju bara gått förbi vårat hus varenda gång hon behövt handla i byn." Hon skakade på huvudet, "Du vet, inte äns när hon satt barnvakt åt Lilly och Petunia sa hon någonting om vart hon bodde, jag kan inte tro att jag aldrig tänkt på det förut." Lillys pappa frustade till "Vet du, jag är ganska överraskad jag med, jag menar, du snokar ju alltid reda på det mest onödiga om våra grannar, att du missat en, och till på köpet den tråkigaste är ingen nöd på mig i alla fall." Lillys mamma verkade lite tagen av piken, hon gillade inte att bli kallad något av en skvallerkäring, men hon hade alltid tyckt om att prata. "Men jag vet ju inte äns var hon bodde" kved hon i självförsvar.

"Det kan väl inte vara så svårt att lista ut, det är bara att hitta det ända huset där du inte vet vem som bor." Lillys pappa hade antagit en "slut på det samtalet ton", men Ellen verkade ha tagit mer illa vid sig än vad Lilly trott, Lillys mamma brukade inte vara lättirriterad och nästan aldrig bli arg men nu sa hon tjurigt "Jag har ju försökt, det är faktisk konstigt John, men ..men lyssna då!" hon höjde rösten för Lillys pappa hade börjat läsa tidningen igen. "Jag kan faktiskt inte komma på ett enda hus på gatan där Gizelda brukar komma ifrån som jag inte vet vilka som bor i och…" Lillys mamma slutade prata. Petunia stod i trappan och såg ner på dem, iförd en enligt Lilly, gräslig, rosa morgonrock. Petunias blick dröjde kvar vid Lilly och Lilly visste att Petunia önskade henne all olycka i världen, men konstigt nog log Petunia ett konstigt, snett litet leende, som skulle kunna tas för en vänlig åtbörd, men som helt visst dolde ett hånflin.

Så det här är alltså andra kapitlet, det är inte så spännande än jag vet...men jag vill liksom att man ska hinna lära känna Lilly lite mera och dessutom kunde jag inte låta bli att berätta om massor magiska grejer ;) tycker om tanken på ett halsband som ändrar färg efter kläder, skulle jag behöva ju!!:)...men jag lyckades i a f hålla mig borta från att skriva att hon kunde ha en låda där ingen frukt ruttnade(DET SKULLE JAG ÄLSKA ATT HA!!!LOVE FRUITS!!!!!)...fast det kanske kommer med senare om jag får lust ;) hoppas nån där ute gillade det i a f


	3. Chapter 3

"God morgon, finns det nått att äta?" hennes blick for över Lilly och Lilly tänkte att hon var skrattretande glad över att hennes syster inte var kannibal, för då hade hon varit illa ute nu. När Petunia inte fick något svar på frågan tillräckligt snabbt fortsatte hon "Åh, vad blek du är Lill." Petunia spatserade förbi Lilly och öppnade några köksluckor på vägen för att göra i ordning sin frukost. Den lilla kommentaren Petunia fällt smällde till Lilly hårt i ansiktet. Inte för att det inte var sant, hon var ju trots allt ganska blek, men vetskapen om att Petunia retade henne med små, till synes oskyldiga kommentarer gjorde Lilly galen. Petunia vågade helt enkelt oftast inte säga alla de otrevliga ord som hon säkerligen tänkte varenda minut hon hade Lilly inom synhåll. Om hon gjorde det skulle deras föräldrar ställa sig bakom Lilly direkt och det visste Petunia om. Därför tassade Petunia alltid runt på tå i sin fula, rosa morgonrock eller någon annan ännu mer osmaklig utstyrsel och sa små pikar som inte kunde tas för något annat än det de var, sanningen. Petunia brukade trakassera henne med så töntigt irriterande pikar som "Vad blå den där klänningen är" och sedan lägga till ett leende som tydligt tydde på att hon tyckte den såg ut som skräp. Sådana små kommentarer kunde deras föräldrar inte ge henne något straff för. Så samtidigt som Petunia gladdes åt att ha minskat sina utegångsförbud de senaste åren, efter att ha kommit på tekniken, rasade Lillys humör mer och mer inombords. Petunia såg ner på köksbordet med avsmak, smulorna från Lillys halvätna macka och lite utspillt kaffe prydde bordet. Hon tog snabbt upp kökstrasan och torkade bort kaffet och smulorna, lyfte på mackan och slängde ner den i soppåsen, innan Lilly hann reagera.

"Det där var min macka ju." Lilly ansträngde sig till det yttersta för att hålla rösten stadig och inte brusa upp över en sådan här fånig sak, för hon visste att det var precis det Petunia ville att hon skulle göra. Petunia ryckte på axlarna.

"Ja, men du borde hur som helst tänka mer på vad du stoppar i dig, dina matvanor kan ju vara anledningen till att du ser så sjukligt blek ut."

"Lilly är inte det minsta sjukligt blek, Petunia" sa Ellen i ett försök att ta slut på samtalsämnet dem emellan på ett värdigt, mammigt sätt, men sedan började deras pappa prata istället.

"Ni föddes bleka båda två, kommer du ihåg det Ellen?" John log på ett titta-tillbaka.i-tiden-sätt och hans leende avslöjade att det inte alls var en fråga. "Två bleka små barnrumpor det var vad ni var." Petunia fnös

"Jag har då aldrig varit så blek som Lill."

Nu kunde inte Lilly hålla sig längre "Du är precis lika blek som jag egentligen!, den ända skillnaden är att du spenderar massor tid i det där töntiga solariet därför att du på nått vrickat sett fått för dig att det är trendigt att vara brun !!."

"Lugna ner dig Lilly, du kan också gå till solariet om du vill, Petunia log triumferande, "bara du ser till att jag inte behöver vara där samtidigt.". Lilly kunde inte hejda sig längre, hon flög upp från stolen.

"Jag vill inte.."

"Så jag flickor, nu…" Deras mamma avbröt igen, bara för att i sin tur avbrytas av sin man.

"Om inte utvecklingen går några ljusår framåt så kommer ni inte att kunna ändra på era bleka gener, hur det än blir med det där solariet", sade John som inte verkade ha uppfattat att bråket egentligen inte hade någonting med solarium att göra.

"Tss" Petunia gav ifrån sig ett misstroget läte "Ni ser ju själva hur brun jag är, man måste bara lägga manken till om man vill va snygg, men jag förstår att du inte vågar gå till ett solarium Lilly, man vet ju faktiskt inte hur din typ av kropp skulle reagera på modern teknik." Petunia log ännu hånfullare och Lilly hade inte svårt att förstå att hennes "typ av kropp" var en direkt nervärderande kommentar mot hennes magiska blod. Hon kokade inombords och visste mycket väl att hon var på bristningsgränsen till att oavsiktligt använda magi mot sin syster. Lilly drog ett djupt andetag "Du är inte brun Petunia, du är rödbränd!, och så länge det inte står i nästan nummer av den där modeskiten du läser, att det är trendigt med tomater eller nått annat som matchar din hudfärg kommer det där solariet inte göra dig ett dugg cool!", med de orden gick hon två snabba steg mot dörren samtidigt som hon grep en vit kofta som hängde över en stol, sparkade av sig sina tofflor och hoppade i ett par sandaler. Hon kunde inte stanna i närheten av Petunia för då skulle hon definitivt göra något olagligt snart. Lilly hörde sin mamma ropa bakifrån, men då hade hon redan hoppat över staketet(eller "muren") och gått ut på gatan.

Det var väldigt varmt ute och fastän solen gassade mot Lillys hud, drog hon på sig koftan för att dölja faktumet att hon gick runt i nattlinne, vilket den uttöjda halsringningen och stjärnorna på bröstet skulle ha kunnat avslöja. Hon gick med så bestämda steg bort från huset, att man kunde tro att det var pestsmittat, vilket det i och för sig var också, även om Petunia i sådana fall skulle va det största virus forskarna kunde hitta. Hon ville bort från allt, från huset, från grannhusen, allt som på något underligt vis skulle kunna påminna henne om Petunia. Lilly hade ingen aning om hur länge hon gått, hon blev försjunken i tankar och kände bara tyngden av tårarna som ville tränga fram i ögonvrån. Någonstans hade hon ändå alltid hoppats att de kunde vara sams. Att hon skulle få tillbaka den snälla Unni som hon känt då hon var liten. Petunia hade många fel och brister, som sin irriterande vana att försöka utplåna alla dammpartiklar i universum, men hon var ju trots det, och mycket annat, Lillys syster, hennes enda syster…

Lilly stannade tvärt, det fanns ingen anledning till att Petunia hatade henne så mycket, det bara måste gå att lösa tänkte hon förtvivlat. Hon såg upp på gatan runt sig och försökte orientera sig, hon funderade på att gå tillbaka och försöka lösa deras bråk en gång för alla, men ungefär samtidigt som hon förstod att hon inte visste var hon befann sig förstod hon att hon aldrig skulle kunna få Petunia att verkligen tycka om henne igen. Hon gick en bit fram på gatan och hittade som tur var direkt vad hon sökte. En svart skylt med vit text förkunnade att hon befann sig på _stjärnas gränd, _det gjorde det hela lite enklare ändå, för hon visste att det var här någonstans som bostadsområdet slutade, så om hon bara gick in i virrvarret av hus som omgav henne skulle hon säkert hitta en gata hon kände igen. Hon skulle just vända och gå tillbaka igen när hon såg någon komma gående på gatan. Det var en pojke i samma ålder som Lilly, men Lilly visste att just den här pojken nästan omöjligt kunde vara där. Han släpade fötterna efter sig längs gatan och verkade gå helt planlöst, på ett sätt som fick honom att se ut som om han undrade var han var någonstans.

Han ljusbruna hår glänste i solskenet som också lyste upp hans taniga kropp och bleka ansikte på ett sätt som fick honom att se näst intill sjuk ut, men när deras ögon möttes stannade han tvärt och livet som fanns i dem gjorde att han såg mycket bättre ut, trots de två mörka ringarna som fanns under dem. Lilly visste nu att hon inte hade misstagit sig, framför henne, på en helt vanlig väg i ett litet småstadsområde utanför Cambridge, stod en människa som Petunia skulle ha avskytt lika mycket som hon avskydde Lilly, om hon nu hade vetat vem personen var vill säga.

Remus Lupin, en av henne klasskamrater på Hogwarts och därtill den person hon delat prefektskapet i deras elevhem med det senaste året log mot henne och hon kände hur hon besvarade leendet. Hon tyckte om Remus, det var de han vanligtvis umgicks med som hon inte tyckte om. Tanken på James och Sirius gjorde henne irriterad även nu när de inte var där. Det senaste året hade Remus och Lilly pratat en hel del ibland, då de fått hjälp av varandra med olika svåra läxuppgifter och under prefektuppgifterna de hade. De gick fram till varan och Lilly blev plågsamt medveten om att hon egentligen gick runt i ett nattlinne, att hon inte kammat håret och att hon just gråtigt lite för mycket för att det inte skulle synas på henne. Fast Remus sa inget om det, han kastade bara en snabb blick på hennes kläder och sedan bestämde sig Lilly för att hon var för nyfiken för att vänta längre så hon sa "Remus, hur kommer det sig att du är…" hon såg sig om och tillade "här" eftersom hon inte visste exakt vart de var. Han log, men det var ett nervöst leende.

"Hejsan, Lilly…jag har em..just flyttat hit" Han drog ena skon mot marken, så att gruset knastrade mot hans skosula. Lilly kunde inte fatta sin tur, en hel trollkarlsfamilj hade flyttat till hennes område, kanske skulle den här sommaren innehålla mer än familjebråk trots allt. Hon kunde inte låta bli att le stort mot Remus.

"Vad kul, du har ingen aning om hur långtråkigt det är att vara den ända personen från trollkarlsvärlden på flera mil här omkring, vart bodde du förut?" Remus tvekade.

"Jag har bott på ganska många platser", löd det undvikande svaret. Det var just likt Remus tänkte Lilly, han hade alltid varit lite hemlig av sig, som det där om att hans släckt blev sjuk hela tiden, eller det var i alla fall det lärarna brukade påstå när han försvann. Lilly hade aldrig rotat särskilt djup i det, för det Remus inte ville berätta för henne, det måste hon respektera.

"Jaha, men var bor du nu då?" Nu såg Remus riktigt besvärad ut, men tillslut gjorde han en handviftning åt den gamla skogen till, "Där borta."

"I det rosa huset?" Invid skogen stod det ett stort rosa hus, men Lilly hade för sig att en av hennes mammas väninnor bodde där. Lupin skakade på huvudet och såg ut som om han övervägde alternativ inom sig själv, innan han sa, "Det finns ett hus i skogen, i en glänta, det är dit vi har flyttat."

Lilly kunde inte rå för att hon glodde stort på honom, fanns det ett hus i skogen?, det hade hon ingen aning om. Det blev en besvärad tystnad och Remus drog återigen med skon genom gruset på gatan.

"Det är nog bäst jag går nu, mina föräldrar undrar säkert om jag tappat bort mig eller nått annat dumt annars." Remus tänkte just säga hej då, då Lilly avbröt honom.

"Kan inte jag få hänga med?", Lilly blev själv överraskad av sin påträngande fråga.

"Va?", Remus såg nästan rädd ut.

"Ja, till ditt hus, jag har aldrig sett det och…det skulle va kul… det var faktiskt länge sedan jag pratade med någon som… tja..är smartare än en spyfluga."

Hon syftade givetvis på Petunia i sina tankar och Remus började skratta av kommentaren. Men det var ett utdraget skratt som om han behövde hinna tänka ut ett svar.

"Okey då", sa han "Men vi har inte fått i ordning allt än så det är ganska stökigt."

"Toppen", sa Lilly och följde efter honom då han började gå mot skogen, fast hon hade inte kunnat undvika helt att höra den svaga tonen av jag-har-inget-val i rösten. Trots att Remus hade sagt att hon fick följa med kände hon sig ändå nästan som en brottsling då hon följde efter honom, att hon bara hoppat på honom sådär, det var inte likt henne, Lilly hade nog inte äns själv fattat hur mycket hon hade saknat en vän att få vara social med. Hon såg på Remus i ögonvrån när de gick, han hade fått ett grått hårstrå precis vid luggen i det bruna håret och det syntes att han va djupt försjunken i tankar. Det bekymrade henne, när de sågs i skolan brukade han uppföra sig mycket lugnare än han hade gjort idag och Lilly kunde inte låta bli att undra varför. För ett ögonblick när han först hade känt igen henne där på gatan, hade hon kunnat svära på att han inte alls var så glad att se henne som hans plötsliga leende ville få henne att tro. De svängde in på en stig som var så smal att Lilly var tvungen att gå efter Remus i stället för bredvid och solen som letade sig igenom lövverket ovanför den gjorde underbara små skuggor av löven på stigen, så att man såg hur de kastades hit och dit i sommarvindarna. Vid ett tillfälle frågade Lilly när det var Remus hade flyttat in, men Remus hörde henne inte, han verkade fortfarande helt borta i sina egna tankar och Lilly bestämde sig för att prata med honom då de kom fram istället. Ju längre in de kom i skogen desto svårare var det att ta sig fram och solen som lyst så härligt förut klarade inte längre att ta sig in genom havet att träd som omgav dem. "Snart framme", ropade Remus över ryggen, då Lilly famlade för att ta sig loss från en taggbuske hennes kofta fastnat i. Hon log ett tillgjort leende till svar och drog åt sig koftan för hårt, så att några av trådarna gick av. Det var den koftan tänkte hon surt då de gick vidare, arg på sig själv för att hon inte var smidigare. Tillslut kunde hon skymta ljus längre fram och Remus nickade och log, "Där framme är det." Lilly gick efter honom och ut i den halvt solbelysta cirkeln som gläntan utgjorde.

"Åh", Lilly kunde inte behärska sin häpnad. Mitt i gläntan stod ett stort fyrkantigt, nästan kvadratiskt hus och trots att trädgården var väldigt fin, med blommor som: Vallmo och miljoner av prästkragar, kunde det inte uppväga att huset såg ut lite som ett enkelt och gigantiskt elskåp. Det var i solid, grå betong, utan ett ända fönster inom synhåll. Men det som Lilly tänkte mest på, förutom avsaknaden av fönster som hon innerligt hoppades fanns någon annanstans, var att taket var på precis samma sätt som resten av väggarna, slät, grå betong, inga takplattor eller liknande, som hon hade förväntat sig eftersom resten av husen i hela deras villaområde hade det. Remus harklade sig generat, "Tja, det ser bättre ut inifrån, tanten som ägde det här stället förut gillade visst inte smygtittare så det finns inga fönster men em…vi har löst det problemet." Lilly blev lite förvirrad, det var ju inte direkt så att folk vanligtvis brukade gå förbi här, så smygtittare var väl det man behövde vara minst rädd för om man bodde här, och vad menade han men "löst det problemet".

"Ska vi gå in då?." Lilly log, "Visst, efter dig." Remus gick fram till huset och ställde sig invid väggen. Förvånat såg Lilly på medan han tryckte foten mot vad som såg ut som en stor plastsnigel som stod vid den släta väggen till huset. Snigeln gav ifrån sig ett krasande ljud och en ringsignal hördes inifrån huset. Till Lillys häpnad uppenbarade sig en dörr i väggen vid snigeln. Det var en enkel trädörr, eller det såg i alla fall ut som det, men Lilly hade lärt sig att inte luras så lätt av någontings yttre sen hon börjat på Hogwarts. Remus öppnade dörren och klev in, Lilly följde efter, men innan dess kastade hon en snabb blick på plastsnigeln vid dörren, som hade avgett ett tjockt och skummigt ljuslila slem på altanplatan den stod på.


End file.
